Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatus and methods for metal working. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatus and methods for positioning two or more metal components.
Description of the Related Art
Metal fabrication, such as ship construction and storage tank construction, utilizes large sheets of metal that are welded together to form the overall structure. Reinforcement beams or stiffeners are typically welded to the structure for reinforcement.
However, properly positioning and aligning metal components, such as a beam and a sheet of metal, can be rather difficult and time consuming. Due to the size of the metal components, conventional clamps, pry bars, and other devices are impractical and/or difficult to use. Consequently, such conventional tools make the metal fabrication process time consuming and labor intensive.
There is a need, therefore, for a new apparatus and method for efficiently and effectively aligning two or more metal components for metal fabrication.